


Silent Friends

by CreepyEevees



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyEevees/pseuds/CreepyEevees
Summary: It's the first day of Senior year for these two unlikely people. One is a popular, lovable, goofball. The other is a sullen, brooding, anti-socialite. What adventures will happen? What will happen with them? Or is it just a feel-good story waiting to help you feel better? Guess you'll have to see!





	Silent Friends

The bustling hallways of the first day of school seemed to swallow him. He knew his homeroom class was close but the amount of students in the halls hid the numbers of the classrooms from him. He manages to slip between a gaggle of gossipers to see the closest room number, 262. His homeroom number was 306, he was close but not quite there yet. It takes him a few more minutes of pushing and sliding between students to get to his homeroom. A sigh of relief passes his light pink lips as he closes the door behind him. He isn't the first student there, a couple of Barbies were sat closer to the back of the class, several geeks were sat in the front, but most of the chairs were empty. His dark brown eyes scanned the room from behind his hair, focusing on a chair in the back of the class and closest to the door. Without making a sound, he sulked to the chair and plopped into it. His backpack slipped from his shoulder and onto the floor where he slid it under his chair with his combat boot. He glanced up at the clock above the door where he entered, seven forty-five. Homeroom would begin at eight and first period would begin at nine. Slipping down into the uncomfortable plastic chair so he was slouched, he pulled his hood further down over his face and closed his eyes. 'Take it an hour at a time.' He thought, taking a deep, quiet breath.

She always arrived at least thirty minutes early to everything but today she was running behind. The previous night she had packed her backpack, a lunch, a breakfast to-go, laid out her clothes, had done everything she could to make this morning easier. However, she did not plan on oversleeping three of her four alarms. She had woken up at seven thirty and rushed to shower and get ready, beating her record time by leaving the house at seven forty-five. Thanking her lucky stars that she owned her own car and school was only a ten minute drive, she made it to school at seven fifty-five. Having memorized her schedule, her homeroom was easy to find. With a bright smile, she entered her homeroom on time with the first bell. She was a transfer student so these were all new people to her. She glanced at the teacher, Mrs. Belfont, who cleared her throat and gestured to the class. All seats were filled except one beside a tall boy in a black hoodie. Without hesitating, she made her way through the aisles and sat beside him. He didn't move when she slid in the desk next to his, nor did he move when the teacher started addressing the class. Her curiosity about whether he was awake or not started to build, should she poke him, should she whisper to him? Before she could decide on what to do, the teacher ahem-ed loudly and called out, “Mr. Kieran!” 

Cracking open his eyes, he glared from under his hood as she continued. “If you cannot keep your hood off and your eyes open then you can leave!” He rolled his eyes and sat up, using his right hand to push his hood off of his head. “Thank you!” She called out in a shrill tone. Her voice faded into the background as he blinked away the sleepiness. Kieran picked up his pen and looked around the room, eyebrows creasing in confusion as his eyes met a pair of baby blue eyes staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl who was smiling at him, she looked away and quickly wrote something down on her open notebook, lifting it up to show him. 'Hi!' He rolled his eyes and lifted his right hand in a small wave before looking back down at his desk.


End file.
